Do it, Dare Me!
by masqueradethetruth
Summary: Modern day Gone with the Wind. Plot follows the song 'Your Biggest Fan' loosely. The story follows the experience of a boy who falls hopelessly in love with Scarlett and just can't shake her spell. Please R&R!


My very first fic! This is a song fic for Gone with the Wind. It is written in the modern day and the plot is to the song 'Your Biggest Fan' by Never Shout Never. For an extremely pop song it has great lyrics!

Fic is rated T for mature conduct. Written in 3rd person omniscient.

Disclaimer: All rights of Gone with the Wind belong to the family of Margaret Mitchell. Not me.

I hope this read satisfies you. And clicking the review button is always appreciated. :D

I'm a real big fan of yours,

But I'm quite the joke to you.

Sean stared at his fifth period History teacher with glazed eyes. Miss. English was a lanky woman of about thirty years with hip length blond hair that she wore in a messy ponytail everyday. Her lips moved restlessly, forming words that not a single student cared to listen to.

"Can anybody describe to me the plight that a common woman may have faced during the Civil War?" She asked for the second time, completely exasperated by the lack of participation in her class. Each pupil refused to meet her eyes, knowing that was the kiss of death. Lock eyes with a teacher, they call on you; that's how their minds functioned. Desperately, Carie English darted her gaze over her class. One student had her green eyes raised.

"Scarlett! Would you care to explain to us the plight of women during the Civil War?" Miss. English asked warmly, flashing a wide smile for encouragement.

Scarlett O'Hara rolled her chewing gum over her tongue. Of course, the moment she had looked up from her doodling had been staring her down. She blinked quickly and sifted through her mind for an answer to her teacher's question. Civil War. It was one of the few subjects she actually took an interest in. Men galloping off to their death on silver steeds, leaving behind their pretty sweethearts and fields upon fields of cotton. Such a romantic war!

"Their husbands had gone off to the war, leaving them to their own defenses," Scarlett ventured, straightening her posture.

"Go on, Ms. O'Hara," Miss. English said, surprised at the ambitious answer Scarlett had given her. Ms. O'Hara was not exactly her star pupil.

"Well," She began with a sigh. "The income from their husbands was cut off, and perhaps they had children to care for, along with slaves. I would guess women had to find a way to make money for the care of their family and slaves by doing work, which was socially frowned upon for their time. But I suppose women of the North had an easier time of it, seeing as they were winning."

Miss. English laughed softly. "Indeed, I bet they did," She launched into a speech about the different beliefs of the Yankee's and Confederate's. Scarlett grinned, happy to have shared an intelligent moment with her teacher. She then went back to doodling her name attached to Ashley Wilkes'. She wrote in cursive with wide flourishes. Mrs. Scarlett Wilkes. Mrs. Katie Scarlett O'Hara Wilkes. The i's were dotted in small hearts.

Sean Anthony watched the vibrant Scarlett O'Hara's movements closely. Each move she made was carefully calculated and poised. Her small hands meandered over her notebooks, leaving perfect letters in their wake. She sat at a desk one row ahead of him. Her raven black hair was swept into a ponytail, revealing a glimpse of her magnolia white neck. The sun had not dared blemish her perfect skin.

Sean had not fallen in love with Scarlett O'Hara the first time he had laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, obviously, but so were the rest of the Southern girls in his High School. He had moved to Georgia from New York when his father had been forced to find a new job. Southern girls were so soft spoken and generally different then the Manhattan girls he had courted in the past. They were girls of rare quality. Since infancy, they were raised to be the perfect trophy wives to successful Southern men. They were pretty and witty, but so delicate he was afraid to touch them. As soon as their precious, sheltered feelings were hurt, they would crumble and cry. What they lacked was strength and ire.

He had first encountered Scarlett O'Hara at a freshman party, two years ago. Sean had been traipsing through the halls of the unfamiliar home where the party was being held, searching for a place to hide. The party was quickly turning into an out of control rave, complete with drugs and gallons of alcohol. Definitely not his scene.

Sean ducked into what he believed to be the master bedroom of the household. The room was very large and tastefully decorated. He decided it would be a comfortable place to spend a few hours. Sean didn't want to step a foot in the main level of the house, knowing it was a crime scene waiting to happen. He pulled out his cell phone, typing a quick text message to his girlfriend, explaining how completely lame the party was turning out to be. She hadn't been invited. The host of the party hated her for starting a rumor about him in the sixth grade, or something along those ridiculous lines.

the party sucks He pounded the words into the keyboard of his cell phone and sent the message off. Sean took a deep, steady breath and sat down on the king sized-bed. It was comfortable and had a mountain of sheets and blankets on it. He closed his eyes and smirked. A nap seemed completely un-apropos, but the bed was seducing him.

Moment after moment passed. The only noise emanating from the main floor of the house was the occasional raucous cry and shattering glass. His mind pulled him down into the lulling waves of slumber.

The sound of footsteps filled the hallway. Sean snapped one eye open. Then came the giggling of a girl and the more baritone voice of a guy. They were coming towards the master bedroom. He quickly looked for a hiding place. It would be an awkward situation if they barged into the room and found him lying on the bed. Sean spotted no nooks or crannies, or even visible closets. The voices were coming forever closer, so he made a hasty decision. He leapt off of the bed and crawled underneath it, pressing his chin against the floor.

Click The doorknob was turned and the door opened. Scarlett O'Hara and Ashley Wilkes poured into the room, closing the door behind them. Sean could see Scarlett's hand clasped within Ashley's. He recognized them both from his classes but never knew them to be a couple.

Ashley took Scarlett's free hand as well and smiled. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ashley, I..." Scarlett paused and looked at the ground. Sean writhed uncomfortably under the bed, pushing himself backwards. He wasn't sure if she could see him. The pause seemed to last forever, but Scarlett continued breathlessly. "Ashley, I love you!"

Sean stopped breathing. The scene a few feet in front of his eyes was turning dramatic. If he were to be caught after hearing what he just had, he did not even want to know the social consequences. He was the new kid, after all.

Ashley Wilkes laughed as if he had never heard anything more humorous. "You have enough boyfriends. You don't want me," Scarlett floundered for words. That was not what she had expected him to say.

"Of course I do, Ashley! I have loved you for - for years!" She took a step towards Ashley and draped her arms around his neck playfully. Scarlett batted her moist, green eyes. "You don't want stupid Melanie. It's only your parents that want you two to be together. I know how you want to please your parents, but my family is just as wealthy as hers and--"

Sean saw Ashley back away from Scarlett, pushing her arms away from him very gently. His heart began to pound, desperate not to be discovered.

"I don't love Melanie for her money, Scarlett," He said sadly, turning away from her. Scarlett walked after him and tugged at his arm.

"But, you don't love her at all! Melanie is so ... boring!" She stared up at his broken, gray eyes, searching for a reaction. He refused to meet her gaze. His muscles were tense under her hands. Scarlett bit her lip and flicked her eyes to his lips. A devilish idea bolted across her mind.

Sean watched in complete fascination as Scarlett pressed her lips against Ashley's.

Scarlett parted her lips, pushing her hips into Ashley's. She couldn't feel him moving away from her and fed off of this. She pushed him farther and farther, wanting to drive him so far that he couldn't resist her. They were so close she could feel the buttons of his jeans digging into her skin. Her heart rate was accelerating and her blood was turning to gushing water. It hurt to be so close to the man she loved. Scarlett wanted more from him. It was just the way she functioned, good wasn't good enough. She wanted it all.

Subtly, she grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the bed. She felt the resistance but refused to be denied. Scarlett slid her tongue into his mouth, applying more pressure onto his hand. Ashley moved forward, pulling her down onto the bed.

Her mind was thumping and her body was numb and on fire at the same time. She felt his lips on her neck and grabbed his shoulders. "Ashley," She whispered, pulling her eyes up to meet his. "I love you." Her voice cooed into his ear.

As suddenly as he on the bed with her, he was walking towards the door. "Wait!" She called, jogging after him in confusion. It was as if her words had broken their secret spell or something!

Ashley whirled around, facing her with fury stricken eyes. "I can't do this! Scarlett, I can't betray Melanie," The air rushed out of his lungs and he hung his head in shame. Coming with Scarlett to a private place had been a mistake. He had known subconsciously that this was going to happen. His power to resist Scarlett was too weak.

"What do you mean?" She was angry now. Her pretty face was contorted with rage. The green eyes that seduced men were swirling with an emotion that could not be named. "But you love me, not Melanie!" She blurted, blocking his exit from the room.

"You don't love me, Scarlett," Ashley said, a ghost-like quality masking his handsome features. "It would never work for us. We're too different. You have all of the energy and beauty and I have nothing to offer you except ideas..." His eyes locked onto hers. "Do know what I mean?"

Scarlett had not listened to a word he had been saying. All she cared about was him not admitting he loved her. He did love her, didn't he? "No. And I don't care! You don't want that homely stick of a girl! You want me! Don't you see?" She pleaded, beyond reasoning. Scarlett needed his love. Needed it like she needed water.

Ashley shook his head. "I love Melanie. We're the same,"

Scarlett's mind was spinning out of control. Tears collected and fell from her eyes more quickly then she could stop them. A desperate sob came from her throat. "Why would you lead me on! Why would you kiss me you- you jerk!" She saw that none of her words were resonating with him. Only sadness and pity registered on his face. Frustrated and humiliated, she began to scream. "I can't think of anything bad enough to call you! Just get the hell out!"

She didn't watch as he made his exit. Scarlett stumbled over to the bed and collapsed in a heap of sobs.

Sean was floored. He could hardly process the scene that had just happened before him. And now Scarlett was right above him, crying. He stayed absolutely silent, willing himself not to breath.

Through the silence of the room, Sean's cell phone ringtone sliced into the air. He winced and panicked in the same second. He lunged for the phone in his pocket, but it was too late. Scarlett had heard it. It was his girlfriend responding to his text message, Sean realized with a shudder. He had forgotten to put his phone on silent.

Scarlett heard the ringtone and her already broken heart plunged to the deepest depths of her ribcage. It was coming from underneath the bed. She lowered herself to the floor slowly. Her fingers lifted the skirt of the bed, heart pounding wildly. Staring back at her were a set of blue eyes.

Scarlett shrieked and scrambled to her feet. In a panic, she bolted for the door.

Sean sighed and crawled out from underneath the bed, jogging after Scarlett. "Scarlett, it's just me,"

She whipped her head around and leaned against the doorway. He could see her breaths coming in choppy gasps. He had scared the life out of her. "Who are you?" She exclaimed, staring at him. "What did you hear? Oh my God, how did you get under there? Why didn't you say something!?"

Sean knew he had to do damage control. He felt just as shell shocked as she did and it became hard to explain himself. "I'm Sean Anthony. I'm in your History class." Her face didn't light up with recognition so he continued. "The new kid. I was in here about to fall asleep but when I heard voices, I jumped under the bed. I had no idea that... that would happen," He tried to look sheepish, but didn't know if it worked on her.

"You heard everything?" Scarlett asked blatantly. She knew who he was. Sean was the new guy that was known as being shy. All of the girls thought he was attractive, but she couldn't see it. All she could see were his blue eyes staring at her from underneath the bed...

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm sorry,"

"That's not good enough," She felt either on the verge of collapse or tears. Or both. Her emotions were drained into nothing. She just wanted to be at home in the warm arms of her bed. "You can't tell anybody about this," She demanded him, forcing authority into her voice.

Sean didn't say anything for a long while. "I'm sorry about, you know, what just happened," When he did decide to speak, he said the complete opposite of what he should have. He should have just shut up and admired how beautiful she looked with eyeliner caked onto her cheeks and her eyes glowing an electric green.

Scarlett's mind went from numbness to shock. She looked at his face realizing he meant what he has said. He didn't know her! She didn't want this stranger's pity for a situation he didn't even understand. Ashley did love her! "Piss off!" She hissed. Scarlett grabbed the door and slammed it behind her as she stormed from the bedroom.

As the sound of the slammed door reverberated throughout the silent room, Sean knew he was in love with Scarlett O'Hara.

Now, two years later, Sean felt the same way. His heart stuttered and stopped when she walked into a room. His blood gushed like a river when she smiled at him. He could hardly breathe when she spoke.

Yet, she hardly knew he was alive. They talked occasionally, but only casually. Sean couldn't open up to her. She transformed him into a nervous loser. Besides, Scarlett had bounced from boyfriend to boyfriend every month, yet the rumors that she and Ashley still carried quite the flame circulated throughout the school.

Fortunately, Ashley had been transferred to a different school that was more serious about academics. Sean knew he and Scarlett were not meant to be. Ashley was too serious about things like that. Scarlett was serious about looking good.

But then there was the new Senior that had just transferred from Charleston. Every single female in the school claimed they were in love with him and Sean hated him for it. He had never seen this mysterious person, but knowing Scarlett, they would end up dating.

A loud bell cut into his thoughts. Class was over. Already? He had been reminiscing the entire class period. Dazed, Sean blinked a few times and gathered his backpack. His skinny jeans were stylishly low on his hips and he wore a fitted t-shirt with the name of some band plastered over his chest. He looked like a guitar among flutes compared to all of the Southern guys. They were more wholesome, generic clothing and kept their hair annoyingly clipped. He smirked, realizing now more then ever how out of Scarlett's league he was.

"Hey Sean," Scarlett flashed him a dazzling smile, holding her binders against her hips. "Can I talk to you for a sec'?"


End file.
